Por eso
by supermonstrum
Summary: "Es mi amigo. El más hijo de puta, claro que es la persona más mierda que conocí, claro que creía que viviría sumido en una triste soledad. Por eso, no puede quedarse solo." - Kenneric/friendship


El Señor Kitty pasó casi rozando su rostro. Kenny estiró los dedos con pereza para acariciarle el lomo, pero el minino dio un pequeño brinco y pasó por encima de su cabeza para frotarse contra su mejilla derecha. Sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos y oyendo el ronronear suave. El Señor Kitty ya estaba acostumbrado a su característico olor a tabaco, incluso con sólo tocar la puerta éste lo reconocía y recibía a Kenny pasando por entre sus piernas. Sólo era dócil con su amo y él, delante de otros actuaba como una gata más «normal». Curioso, bizarro, ¿tantas veces había estado en la casa de Cartman para formar un vínculo tan afectivo con su gata? ¿Cuántos años llevaban ya? Casi veinte… No se molestó en contarlos.

—Gata mala, vete —refunfuñó Cartman el Señor Kitty se subió sobre el rostro de Kenny—. Vete.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación; Kenny con una camisa sin mangas, holgada, y desgastada, y sus bóxer con motivo de pequeñas zanahorias (cortesía de Butters en su último cumpleaños); Cartman con una camisa roja y pantaloncillos cortos. Por sus rostros corría alguna que otra gota de sudor y trataban de poder sentir una inexistente brisa fresca entrando por la ventana. Kenny rodó los ojos impaciente, había ido allí justamente porque amaba el aire acondicionado de Cartman. Desafortunadamente, el día comenzó como la mierda y estaba roto.

Por alguna razón, pudiendo haberse ido a lo de Kyle o Stan, prefirió quedarse allí.

Como muchas otras veces en las que tampoco pudo hallar razones coherentes para su estadía.

—¿Alguna vez has muerto de calor, Kenny? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—No que yo recuerde, pero es muy probable que un día de estos suceda. Nunca hubo un verano así en South Park —murmuró, tanteando el suelo para sujetar el vaso con limonada que Liane había dejado. El hielo ya se derritió por completo, mas no le importó, bebió un par de sorbos y suspiró—. Tienes que cuidar más tu aire acondicionado, culón.

—Te lo dije antes: si te jode, vete a lo del judío. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, saco de mierda —respondió mordaz.

Claro que no. Nadie lo obligaba a nada salvo su propia voluntad; a veces hacía algún que otro favorcillo, en una época comía cosas por dinero, otras ayudaba a sus amigos, pero siempre era porque su voluntad decía «prefiero hacer esto». La gente tendía a subestimarlo porque no era una máquina de hablar como Cartman, por ser pobre y gustarle vivir la noche a pleno o por no ser ningún genio destacado en clase, lo cual no implicaba que fuese un idiota, (hacer idioteces es otra cuestión que no venía al caso). Kenny tenía su moral, un par de personas que respetaba y quizá admiraba, un par de objetivos concretos, una perspectiva peculiar de la vida, un pensamiento profundo.

La libertad de dirigirse a sí mismo en base a su consciencia.

—Deja de ser tan dulce con tu M.A. —pidió irónico, dándole un suave coscorrón.

—Tampoco te obligo a estar conmigo, Kenny.

Éste giró la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo la nuca acalorada por el contacto con la alfombra mullida, sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Cartman, que permanecieron yendo de un lado a otro hasta que se percató de que tenía que corresponderle la mirada. También giró la cabeza, arqueando una ceja, agresivo. Kenny sonrió con picardía mientras se humedecía los labios resecos con la lengua.

—¿En serio?

—¿En serio qué, idiota?

—Si quieres me voy —terminó, soltando un bufido y poniéndose de pie con torpeza.

Antes de dar un sólo paso, los dedos de Cartman le tironearon la punta del bóxer, casi dejándole medio trasero al descubierto. Soltó una carcajada más que fuerte cuando Kenny se giró sobre sus talones y lo apartó de un manotazo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo. Pocas veces su rostro se teñía de ese color por cosas que no fueran el clima.

—No te vayas, cara de culo —pidió entre risas. Kenny lo fulminó con la mirada, acomodándose la ropa interior—. Al menos no te vayas creyendo que te eché —agregó con autoritarismo.

Kenny se rascó la nuca, indeciso, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación hasta que casi tropezó con el Señor Kitty, deseosa de más afecto. La sujetó con cuidado y le rascó la cabeza, quedó sentado a un par de centímetros de Cartman y se recostó de forma perpendicular a él, dejando la cabeza sobre su generoso vientre, riendo por lo bajo.

—Vete a la mierda —protestó pasándole la mano con brusquedad por el rostro.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, la tan esperada brisa llegó y los refrescó durante un glorioso minuto completo. Cartman observaba el techo, pensando en quién sabe qué; Kenny se fijaba en los detalles de la estantería, los envoltorios de golosinas esparcidos sobre el escritorio, el poster de Mel Gibson, su filmografía bien acomodad al lado de los libros de la universidad y, en una esquina, bien escondidos, unos muñecos graciosamente familiares.

—¿Todavía tomas el té con las muñecas? —preguntó divertido.

—Si no te callas tomare el té con tu pene disecado —amenazó—. Las guardo porque no pensaba donárselas a ningún mocoso indigente —agregó—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Tengo muchas cosas por allí, debería revisar y ver si puedo vendar algo por internet.

Kenny se puso de pie lentamente y abrió el armario, sacando un par de cajas polvorientas que estaban atrás de todo. Ignorando las protestas de su amigo, comenzó a hurgar y comprobó que, tal como le había dicho, guardaba todo tipo de cosas que estuviesen en buenas condiciones. Quedó atónito al tener entre sus manos, después de once años, su Nintendo PSP con la cual estuvo más que entretenido durante días enteros sin parar.

Con el pulgar tembloroso, presionó uno de los botones y se encendió. La introducción del juego del cielo contra el infierno apareció un poco borrosa en la pantalla, continuaba en el nivel sesenta. ¿Cartman llegó hasta allí o había guardado la partida desde que se quedó con el aparato? Abrió la boca para decir algo y ninguna palabra salió. El corazón se le aceleró un poco, apagó el aparato.

La mano de Cartman se posó sobre su hombro, obligándolo a dar un sobresalto. Los ojos café miraron a los azules.

—Eso no está en venta —dijo.

Vio pasar las imágenes de una de las muertes más polémicas y memorables que tuvo.

—¿No has podido pasar del sesenta? —preguntó inquieto.

—No he jugado nunca.

—Te la dejé para que jugaras —le recordó Kenny, fingiendo una sonrisa animada.

—¿Y a mí qué? Es mi Nintendo, hice lo que me dio la gana.

—Creí que te morías de ganas por jugar con ella.

—Creí que sentías un inmensa lástima por mí —contraatacó Cartman sonriendo con sorna.

Por segunda vez en el día, Kenny se ruborizó. Las manos le temblaron levemente recordando las palabras del pequeño testamento que había dejado. Más claro que el agua, que cualquier cosa, como si lo estuviese leyendo en voz alta en ese mismo instante. Claro que Cartman fue la persona más mierda que conoció, así pensaban muchos otros; claro que creía que viviría sumido en una triste soledad.

¿Entonces qué carajo estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué carajo hacía el Señor Kitty encariñado con él, acostumbrado a su presencia constante en la casa de la persona más mierda qué conocía?

—Supongo que de tanta lástima decidí no dejar que crecieras como un jodido infeliz —dejó salir de forma automática, pareció que aquellas palabras las estuvo memorizando para usarlas en el momento adecuado.

—Que saco de mierda tan solidario —agradeció Cartman con tono meloso y escalofriante.

Y aunque ese tono era obviamente fingido, supo que el mensaje no, que llevaba un «gracias» entre líneas. No había necesidad de explicitarse mucho, a diferencia de Kyle y Stan que eran tan evidentes, los dulces súper mejores amigos: Kyle dispuesto a escuchar sus lloriqueos por Wendy y Stan para hacerle entrar en razón cuando el pelirrojo se dejaba llevar por las tonterías de Cartman, igual que él. Pero como decíamos, Kenny se dejaba llevar por orden de su propia voluntad.

_No lo dejes solo._

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué sonaba tan marica? ¿Acaso a él…?

«Que me jodan»

—Culo gordo —llamó, cortando el nuevo silencio mientras se sentaba arrodillado al lado de su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, revolviéndose el cabello húmedo por el calor.

También se sentó, cruzando las piernas, enfrentado al rubio que parecía el Señor Kitty cuando se obsesionaba por alguna cosa, incluso sus ojos grandes y azules tenían un deje gatuno.

Resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El calor sí que lo volvía más estúpido.

—Hay algo que me está dando por las bolas… Verás… ¿te molesta si…?

—¿Qué mierda te sucede hoy? No has dejado de decir estupideces y-

No esperó a que siguiera protestando. Rápidamente se acercó a su rostro, posando sus labios sobre la boca reseca. Cartman tenía un gusto a chocolate amargo mezclado con la limonada que habían tomado. Profundizó con la lengua, sintiendo la saliva cálida, sus dientes, todo. Sabía bastante extraño para su gusto y quedó atónito cuando el chico lo tomó con fuerza por los cabellos, estrechándolo más contra sí. Kenny cerró los ojos y ahora su interior fue invadido, pasaba rápido, como si estuviese buscando algo. Oyó un fuerte pitido y cuanto más tiempo permanecían en ese extraño beso, más le perforaba la cabeza.

Cuando quiso se pararse, el cuero cabelludo le dolió mucho. Tuvo que continuar hasta que se le acabó el aire, entonces dio un fuerte empujó mientras tomaba una bocana de aire y se relamía los labios, siempre que besaba a «alguien nuevo» hacía aquello.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro mientras se limpiaba, con un ademán de haber probado lo más repugnante del universo. Kenny arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sabes? Ninguna se ha quejado nunca de mí.

—Pues claro, si les gusta el sabor a mierda…

_No lo dejes sólo._

_«__No quiero dejarlo sólo.»_

_«__Es mi amigo. El más hijo de puta,_ _claro que es la persona más mierda que conocí, claro que creía que viviría sumido en una triste soledad. Por eso, no puede quedarse solo.»_

—¿Era eso lo que te daba por las bolas? —inquirió pestañeando afeminadamente.

—Sí… por suerte tu insensibilidad me recordó que prefiero una coliflor sifilítica en el culo antes que algo contigo.

—Siempre tan poeta, Kenny…

_«__Tampoco quiero quedarme sin ese gordo hijo de puta… »_

—Sabes a grasa mantecosa.

—Tú, a mierda.

—No me gusta el sabor de la grasa mantecosa…

—Ni a mí el de la mierda.

_«__Por eso mi lugar es este y me siento bien.  
No lo cambiaría por nada. »_

Claro que no. Después de todo, Cartman también tenía un lado humano fascinante, que sabía escuchar y actuar. Tal vez de forma inconsciente o apresurada. Nadie es perfecto y si alguien lo sabía bien, era él. No se quedó con lo único disponible, tenía lo que eligió. Podía decirse millones de cosas, criticarse la estabilidad de esa amistad o, como acaba de pasar, vincularse tanto como para confundir los sentimientos del modo más infantil.

Iba más allá de la búsqueda carnal. Un sentimiento platónico, bizarro.

Que le gustaba.

—Por eso no va a pasar… —pensó en voz alta.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿El verano te recalienta los sesos o qué? —Definitivamente estaba hartándose de tanto filosofar.

—Me refiero a que no vas a morirte sólo e infeliz —aclaró, rascándose la nuca mientras volvía a recostarse sobre el suelo.

_«__Tarde o temprano termino haciéndote compañía. »_

Cartman le dio un golpecito suave sobre la mejilla y sus labios se curvaron de una forma poco usual: sincera y libre de cinismo.

—Genial.

* * *

**Nota: **no tengo la más remota idea de dónde salió esto. Hay grandes probabilidades de que sea un asco. Es mi primer "friendship". Pudo ser peor. Cuando uno ve por segunda o tercera vez un capítulo pero con visión doble-sentido, las ideas fluyen.  
Gracias a todos por leer hasta acá y (en caso de) dejar sus comentarios/favs.


End file.
